1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-substituted-indole-1-lower-alkanecarboxamides useful as anti-secretory and anti-ulcer agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound 3-methyl-1-indoleacetamide, unsubstituted in the 2-position of the indole nucleus, is described by Swaminathan et al., J. Org. Chem. 22, 70-72 (1957), but no utility is suggested for the compound.